


a month.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Essay, Essays, F/M, Letter, Letters, Romance, Sad, angsty, cadm - Freeform, real life letters to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: it's been a month.





	a month.

it's been officially a month.

 

a month since you told me you don't want us anymore.

a month since you left.

a month since i lost you.

a month since my happiness walked away.

 

it went by so fast.

 

and even after a month, i'm still missing you. 

i know you don't miss me.

 

my heart still yearns for you,

even if there's a lot of guys surrounding me.

my heart still wants you.

 

now i am scared of committing to a relationship.

because i don't want to feel the same thing all over again.

 

but that's that.

we are over.

 

know that i still love you, okay?


End file.
